Unexplained Desires
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Derek wants Casey, but what Derek doesn't know is that Casey wants him. Both will stop at nothing to be with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M- For Mature themes, Strong language, Sexual Innuendo, and content

A Derek & Casey Story

He observed her from the corner of his eye. He fancied her. He sought to touch her. Kiss her. Make love to her time after time until both of them passed out from total exhaustion. He knew it was wrong to be thinking such thoughts, a girl who had a boyfriend who so happen to be his best friend.

However, that was not the worst of it; this girl was just the boy's stepsister. Just the more reason why and these are his own words, he was the sickest, most perverted man to ever lived in Canada. This was not the first time he started having these desires about her. No ever since she stepped into his life he wanted to ravage her senseless. He would fantasize about making love to her. Every night he would envisage himself in her, as he would drive himself into the depths of her core.

He despised himself for falling for someone the daughter of his stepmother. He loved her though, he damn as well could not help it, but he did. He loved her more then he loved anyone. He just could never tell anyone how he felt. Not even her. Not even one of his closest friends, her boyfriend could ever find out he was in love with her.

Every time she sauntered into the room, her affectionate smile would just light up the entire place. She would make the room a million times more comfortable to be in. She would make it feel safer, calmer every time he felt her presence in the room. She would instantaneously pull her interest to him, making him drown in her very presence. The two would gaze at each for what seemed like time without end until something or someone pulled them out of it. She was going to be the death of him; however, for Derek Venturi, his stepsister Casey McDonald had become his salvation, he just wasn't aware of it.

Casey tried averting her attention from the person who was supposedly her stepbrother. She knew it was wrong to be daydreaming about him, a man she knew she should not even be thinking such thoughts about. She could not help it though; she wanted him as no one did. She wanted to know what it would be like to have him kiss her. Moving his lips against hers, telling her she was the most beautiful and desirable woman he ever laid eyes on.

She wanted to know what it would be like to have him inside her, thrusting him into her deeper, faster, and harder until both of them collapsed from pure tiredness. She wanted to know what it would be like to make love to him repeatedly until the early morning, until both of them were too exhausted to even get out of bed.

She visualized herself writing underneath him as he moved his hands over her body sending pleasure through out it. She wanted to know what it was like to have his hands touch all over her body. She wanted to know how his calloused hands would feel upon her smooth skin.

She wondered if he was thinking the same thing, she wondered if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She wondered if he stayed up fantasizing about her, as she fantasized about him. Did he dream about her night after night making love to her until he could not handle it? Did he ever imagine that she was with him when he made love to other women? Was he thinking of a way to take her right that minute? Was he dreaming of taking her right then, and there on the very table she sat at.

He would watch with protectiveness as she made small talk with Sam her boyfriend. Even though Sam was Derek's best friend, he knew Casey was too good for Sam, and anyone including himself for that matter. He knew he a Jerk like himself would never measure up goody-good like Casey.

Derek knew that thinking such thoughts about her would send him into the deepest depths of hell. Well it would get him in deep trouble with the parents. He knew if even having the thoughts would cause him to burn in purgatory for all eternity, therefore he tried to avert his thoughts away from her. Away from her beautiful brunette hair, the way it laid on her shoulders cascading down her middle back. He tried not thinking of her hazel eyes the way they would light up every time she laughed or gave a killer watt smile. 

However every time he tried to keep his mind off of her, she would enter it time after time again and again, she was a plaguing at his heart, she was a disease eating away at his soul, he knew it. He knew that she would be the death of him, he however didn't care. He wanted her like no man wanted any woman before.

He wondered if she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Did she desire to touch him? Did she desire him to touch her? Did she think of him when she was with Sam? Was she thinking of him right at that moment, as she stared deeply into his soul? Could she tell that he also wanted her? Could she tell that he wanted to take her right then, and there at the very table she and Sam were sitting at?

He then wondered if Sam was clued in to the fact that his girl and his best friend were eye fcking each other from across the room. Did Sam have any idea that Derek was undressing his girl with his eyes in his very own presence? Did he have any idea, that Casey may be doing the same thing?

Casey tried to pay attention to Sam however, Derek's presence in the room made it hard for her to. She would follow Derek's every move, as he made his way about the dance they were at.

She licked her lips as she watched him pouring himself a drink. He made the simplest of task seem so sexual and hot. She knew Sam was talking, however she could not tell you the depths of his conversation were. Casey crossed her legs as she felt herself getting wet, not wanting to cause Sam any suspicion on what she was beginning to feel.

She wondered if she was making Derek hard. Did she make him hot with her heat; did he picture himself sliding in and out of her? Did he picture her hands around him, making him squirm underneath her touch? Did he picture his fingers thrusting into her until she screamed his name in ecstasy?

She closed her eyes for a moment picturing what it would be like to have Derek thrust himself into her deeper, faster, and harder until she exploded underneath him. She wanted to know how it would feel to make love to him, to make love her own stepbrother

She was determined to find out and to hell with everything that stood in her way of making Derek hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Life with Derek

I do own Paul Adderson, and Metro An underage club

Casey looked over her appearance in the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of her room, smoothing out any wrinkles she had in her blouse and skirt. She had to make sure her outfit appeared just right for what she was going to accomplish this evening. She planned to make Derek hers.

Casey swept her tongue over her lips just thinking of what she was going to do to Derek. She envisioned his hands over her body feeling her up all over. She closed her eyes so she could envisage how she would feel when he touched her. She wanted him to touch her. She dreamed about him touching her.

She recognized that Derek was her stepbrother; she knew that having feelings for him was wrong. She however could not help it, he made her hot. He made her do things she would had never done thinking of other men. She moved her hands over her body as she imagined he would move his hands over it

Before she let it go any further she put on some heels, and grabbed her purse before checking in the mirror once more to make sure she was perfect.

Derek stood at the bathroom mirror trying to make sure his hair was just right, he wanted to look good. Most importantly he wanted to look good for Casey. He closed his eyes for a moment as he imagined her behind him, whispering "sweet nothings" in his ear while sensually massaging his arms and shoulders.

"I'm gonna make you mine, Casey." He told himself as he left the bathroom and headed to the same place Casey was.

Casey made her way through the swarm of Patrons that occupied Metro as she tried to locate Sam. Once she found him she expressed regret profusely for being extremely late. "I'm sorry Sam; I suppose I didn't become aware of the time until it was a bit too late, I'm really sorry." Sam, who was the ever-loving boyfriend and a naive one at that, let it go.

"It's alright Case, I realize you're a woman and it takes a bit more time for a girl as stunning as yourself to get ready." Sam acknowledged. .Casey did not understand how she got somebody like Sam to fall in love with her. Why would he. Why would he fall in love with her? If he only knew. If he only knew that, She was in love with Derek, than he would not be in love with her, but alas, he did.

"So how's hockey?" Casey asked. Sam was a hockey player just like Derek; both of them lived for the sport.

Sam wanted to make Casey his. He knew it was too early to think Marriage but he hoped that one day she would become his, his for all eternity. He loved her more then his own life, he loved her without boundaries. What he did not know was that Casey was planning to make some other man hers. A man no one would have thought of.

Derek smoothed out his Leather Jacket as he knocked on the door to his Date's house. The voluptuous woman answered with a huge smile. "Derek." She greeted him.

"Ya Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah Just a sec, I just need to find my other heel." She told him as she spotted the shoe on the other side of the bed. She slipped the shoe on. She walked over to Derek and grabbed on to him arm. "Let's go."

"Where we going?"

"Metro, I here they have live music there, and everything."

"Oh who's playing?" She said poking at his chest a bit teasing him.

"Shakira!"

The woman smiled. "Oh."

"I hear she was pretty hard to get. I hear she's gonna be performing _Underneath your clothes.""_

The woman laughed. "I suppose you want to get under my clothes don't you."

"It would be nice, yes." However, there were someone else's clothes he wanted to get under.

"Maybe if you're a good boy we will." She said as she and Derek entered the club."

Casey listened intently to Sam talk about his plans, plans she hoped would include her. He talked about how he wanted to become a professional Hockey Player for the Toronto Maple Leafs his favorite Hockey team. He talked about everything he wanted, and he talked about how he wanted Casey. His girl to be right there experiencing everything along side him.

He talked about a future with Casey in it, a future for just the two of them. Just him and his girl.

However, his girl's attention was averted from him, to one Derek Venturi and the young woman he had on his arm. A pang of Jealousy coursed through Casey's body, as she wanted to pummel the young woman back to wherever she came from. She then noticed the young woman was her own Best friend Emily.

Casey scoffed wondering why Emily was with Derek. She thought that Emily was dating Paul Adderson. Why was she on Derek's arm? Casey watched Derek as he escorted Emily to a table in the back of the club. A secluded table so not to have anyone bother them.

Derek and Emily walked past both Sam and Casey. Casey raised her head hoping that Derek would look at her just once. However, Derek paid no attention to his stepsister. Casey felt tears forming in her eyes and excused herself to the bathroom.

She walked slowly past the table at which Derek sat on, She looked over at him, trying not to let any tears fall. However it was useless once she saw Derek Kissing her best friend they fell and she couldn't' stop them. She stood there wondering why she was crying over someone who was never hers in the first place. She blinked back her tears and headed to the bathroom.

She made sure no one was in there, and turned towards the mirror to notice how pathetic she looked. "Why do you do this Casey, you know you're suppose to be hating Derek, he's suppose to sicken you…why are you acting this way huh? Why do you have look like a fool every time you see him?" She asked the image of herself in the mirror.

She splashed some cold water on her face and walked back out into the club. However before she could step out of the door, Derek opened it pushing her back in.

"Derek? I…" She did not know what to do. Casey was shocked to see him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked furiously

"My problem? I have no problem."

"Yeah, How dare you just stare at me as if I'm I don't know cheating on you are something. Casey we're not together."

"I know that idiot, I just…"

"You just what?" Derek prodded for an explanation.

"I don't know, I just wanted…never mind."

Derek sighed he hated when people tried to avoid what they were trying to say. "Casey please if you tell me what you want, I can help you."

Casey licked her lips. She knew exactly what she wanted. She just didn't know if now the right place to grab it was. She closed her eyes wondering if now was the right time to kiss Derek. She wondered if he would kiss her back or push her away. There was only one way to find out. She walked up to Derek. Put a finger on his mouth to shush him, and slowly let her lips touch his. She set them there for a moment before she moved them sensually over his, she took her tongue and licked his lower lip trying to gain access into his mouth.

Derek who at first was stunned from Casey's actions was soon kissing her back. He opened his mouth letting Casey's tongue violate his. He pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his torso letting him violate senses.

Derek felt himself getting hard. He started to remove her panties, but as soon as he did, a Light went off in his head reminding him that she was his stepsister, forbidden. He pulled away wondering what he was about to do.

He looked at her apologetic and left the room. He stood in the hallway for a moment, wondering why the hell Casey McDonald got to him like that.

Casey sighed as she fixed her clothes and walked back out to Sam.

**AN** pretty interesting twist in making Casey the pursuer instead of Derek. Well please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**There's gonna be a part here that deals with homosexuality, it's implied though.**

**Chapter 3**

Derek walked back out to where Emily was sitting. He had told her he had to use the restroom and would be right back; he neglected to mention that he was going after Casey to make sure she was all right. He could not stand to see her crying especially if it was because of him.

He slid himself into the booth next to Emily and smiled apologizing. "I'm so very sorry."

"It's alright. Is Casey alright?" She said knowing that Derek went after her friend to make sure she was all right. Emily had seen Casey crying and running to the bathrooms when she was about to excuse, herself to make sure she was all right, Derek had excused himself to go after her.

Emily not knowing that is where Derek was going decided she should see how Casey was while Derek was gone. She made her way to the ladies room, when she opened the door she got an eye full of Casey and Derek arguing and then making out against the wall. When Derek came to his senses she hurried back to the table not letting either of them know she was there spying on them.

"Casey? Why would I want to make sure Casey is alright?" Derek tried to avoid the question. He knew Emily was on to him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was busted.

"Don't give me that Derek, I saw you in the bathroom with her. She's your stepsister, you better watch yourself."

"Do you think I don't know that? I do I know that all to well." Derek sighed knowing that he could never be with Casey, not publicly at least. He knew it was hopeless to even have dreams of being with his stepsister. He knew that Nora, and his dad would never approve of a relationship between their two children.

"Look if your dad, or Nora found out that you were fancying Casey, you can bet the Toronto Maple leaf franchise that you will be grounded until the day you die.

"That is why I plan on not doing anything about it, look it was a one time thing never gonna happen again." Derek argued. " Now if you will excuse me but I would like to listen to the music, the live show is about to come on." Derek said as he grabbed his soda andmade his way to view the stage a little better, hereally didn't care about the live music...he just wanted tobe closerso to watch Sam and Casey,

He kept a close eye on the couple, while pretending to lookup on stage as the club owner introduced Shakira to the club patrons. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the Columbian beauty, Shakira." He said putting an emphasis on Shakira. The blonde Columbian entered the stage, shook the owners hand and went to her music.

Her band started the intro to 'underneath your clothes.'

"Sam Dance with me." Case grabbed hold of his hand and led him out to the dance floor. Sam who never danced in his life was a bit standoffish when Casey dragged him off onto the floor.

"Casey, I don't think this is such a good idea. I am not that good of a dancer." Sam tried to get out of what Casey was having him do, however it was useless. Casey wanted to dance and to hell with anyone who didn't want to.

Casey sighed. "Sam, please we never dance together."

"Probably because I can't dance."

"Yes you can." Casey argued. Although she had never seen Sam dance before she was certain that, he had some good moves he was willing to show off.

Sam was getting tired of Casey trying to force him to do something he wanted forcefully pulled his hand away and shouted. "I said I didn't want to dance."

Casey was shocked to see Sam talking to her like that. "Fine then, I'll just dance by myself."

_You're a song  
Written by  
The hands of God_

Casey started dancing sensually to the music. Other dancers started moving aside as to watch the young sixteen- year old dance so beautifully. She danced with the melody of the song. She danced as if the music was playing just for her. She danced knowing that the dance was a story that paralleled to the music.

Derek watched as Casey so wonderfully against the music. The way her body flowed to the music. The way Casey made the song more beautiful than it already it was. Derek watched as she just let the music take over her lissome body.

The ballerina and Jazz dance moves, that Casey was doing was enough to make Derek move out to the dance floor with her. He extended a hand to her. "May I have this dance, Miss."

Casey smiled taking his hand. "Why of course you may."

_Don't get me wrong  
This might sound  
To you a bit odd_

Casey and Derek started to dance as if they were the only two left in the entire world. Casey shut her eyes as she imagined her self in a white dress perfect for Dancing. Derek was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo. There was no one in the room but them. No one at all.

Casey was surprised to find out that Derek was not a bad dancer; in fact he was probably one of the best. The way he moved to the melody of the music, one would think he had professional training as well.

"Derek?"Casey asked as he twirled her around him.

"Hmm?" He questioned not paying attention to their conversation.

"You're a really superb dancer."

"I suppose three years of Dance school when I was a child paid off huh?" He snorted. Casey cocked her eyebrow a bit as she found the thought o Derek taking Dancing lessons to be all to humorous. "I know, I know who'd of ever thought that I would ever have had dancing lessons, well it was my mom's idea. She said it would make me more balanced when it came to skating. I suppose it worked, some of the dance moves I do, I use in some of my hockey moves.

"You don't have to clarify to me, how or where you learned to dance Derek Venturi, All I was saying is that you are admirable in dance."

"Thank you." He blushed.

"You're welcome." She told him as they continued their rape of the song with their dance. A dance that had several of the customers spiteful of how either one was dancing, once customer in particular was Sam . He hated watching Casey dance so seductively with Derek.

It was not the way Casey was holding, touching, and feeling Derek. It was the way Derek was touching her. Did Sam want Derek to be touching him like that? Was he jealous of Casey, his own girlfriend dancing with his best friend. Sam blinked his eyes trying to think of other things, there was no way. No way was he thinking about Derek in that way.

Sam shook his head. As quickly as the thought came it went. He never in a million years would have ever thought of having sexually driven fantasies about Derek. He needed to get out of there. He felt a bit embarrassed that he even thought of Derek that way. He felt a bit ashamed.

_But you're the place  
where all my thoughts  
go hiding  
Right under your clothes  
Is where I'll find them_

Casey and Derek who were oblivious to the world around them continued their dance. Casey was as beautiful as a graceful butterfly letting her body flow against the melody of the song, the way Derek's hand held on to her. The two were dancing so beautifully together, that one would think they were in love with one another.

They were coordinated to the music. They were in harmony with each other. They were ignorant to everything that surrounded them.

Derek was happy. Happy that he was holding onto thewomanhe so loved. The woman he admired whole-heartedly, He closed his eyes as to let everything in the room disappear, he wanted only him and Casey to be the only one's left in the world.

His mind took him back to his hotel room, where the two danced seductively with each other. Where they could dance anyway they wanted. And that they did.

Casey felt the same way Derek was. She felt as if they were the only ones left alone. She felt happy and grateful that she was in the arms of the one she admired so dearly. She closed her eyes letting her mind take her to Derek's room.

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And of all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

_Dream Sequence….  
_

_Casey felt Derek's hand grab her as he led her to the bed, He kissed her lavish lips so sensually and leisurely, letting the taste of her strawberry covered lips to remain on his for a moment. He moved his lips down to her jawbone laying small butterfly kisses on the rim of her chin, and downward her neckline. _

He moved down to the valley of her breast as she arched her back letting him have full admission to it. He lifted her up as he kissed down her stomach. Casey closed her eyes as she let Derek violate her body in ways she never had Sam do to her.

Derek kissed his way down to Casey's center, and penetrate his tongue into her. Casey arched her back as the vibrations of what Derek was doing made her shiver in delight. She closed her eyes as she let the sensations surge through her lithe body.

"Derek!" She would call out as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, his lips, his tongue.Casey who never experienced such gratification was in heaven. She was in pure bliss

Because of you  
I forgot the  
Smart ways to rhyme  
Because of you  
I'm running out of  
Reasons to

_Casey began to raise her hips as she felt the pleasure of herself coming. Derek knowing all to well if he stopped now, that Casey wouldn't be all to thrilled so he continued his assault of her body. After a few more moments of his assault, Casey finally came with a violent pulsing through her body as she arched her back and called out his name.  
_  
End of Dream.

Casey who was still oblivious to the people around her continued to move with Derek as if the two were making love. She stared into Derek's eyes as if he were the only man in the world. She looked at him as if he was God, her god. She looked at him as if he was meant for her.

"You know people are starting to whisper behind our backs." Derek chuckled trying to make small talk.

"Oh let them, they're just envious because they can't dance this brilliantly." Casey stated not wanting the music to stop she wanted to remain Derek's arms forever. She however knew that all things must come to an end. And for her that came to soon, when she decided to Kiss Derek full on the lips and when he decided he had enough and pulled back and walked away from her leaving her feeling embarrassed and ashamed on the dance floor.

_  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We'll still belong  
To each other_

Casey looked around at all the faces staring back at her., she felt ashamed that she had kissed Derek right in public. She felt ashamed when she saw her friendlook at her with disgust and worry. She felt ashamed that Derek had walked out on her.

She picked her self up and ran out of the club, she could still hear the sound of the song being played. A song that would always remind her of how her and Derek danced that night. How they violated each other's senses with their dance. How she felt when he pulled away from her. When he walked away from her.

_  
Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And of all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

Casey stopped by a car, and broke down sobbing. She felt childish crying over a boy like Derek, but she couldn't help it. The way he made her feel was enough to drive any woman insane. She wanted him like no other. Perhaps though she was going at it all wrong, perhaps Derek did not want her. Perhaps she did make a fool of herself.

The thought of herself making a fool in front of Derek caused Casey to cry harder. "I'm such a fool to even think that Derek wanted me that way, how could I kiss him like that. Surely now he'll never even look at me, let alone talk to me." She chastised herself.

She felt saddened, embarrassed, ashamed, scared and angry that she did such horrific things in public. Casey felt ashamed that Derek had walked out. Leaving her alone on the dance floor. She knew that she would never have him, not after the way she acted tonight.

What Casey did not know was that Derek was watching her with sadness in his eyes. Wanting to go up to her and comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright. He hated to see her cry. He hated to see any woman cry, but he hated to see Casey cry most of all.

He watched from afar letting his heartbreak as he watched the young girl walk to where he was about to go, home. He closed his eyes as he turned around walking back into the club forgetting all about Casey and what went on there that evening. He asked Emily if she would accept an appology from him, she did with an understanding smile.

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And of all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

Later that evening after dropping Emily off at her house, he decided to head home. He wasn't sure what he would to say to Casey or if he would even talk to her, but he definitely wasn't ready for any of it.

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Casey sat at her vanity staring at her reflection in her mirror. How could she do that? How could she kiss Derek in public like that? She was so horrified. She thought about the kiss. The way it felt, and the way the kiss felt when she kissed him in the restroom, both times he had pushed her away.

Casey felt like crawling up in a ball and hiding under her bed for the rest of her life. She wanted nothing more then to forget that she did kiss Derek Venturi. He must hate her, she felt like a complete fool. She could not believe that Derek had pushed her away, either. How dare he do something so atrocious as to push Casey McDonald in public? She could not believe that all that time she thought he had the same feelings for her as she did him. When if fact he actually did not. He was just playing her for a fool as so she thought.

Casey sighed heavily as she tried not to think of Derek any longer, however he was in her blood. She felt him. She felt the need to be with him. She wanted nothing more then to make sweet, hot, passionate love to him. She knew it would never amount to that. She could not help it though she wanted it. She wanted him more then anything.

She stared at the image of herself in the mirror. She started to reprimand her self-image. "You're such a fool to even think he likes you that way. A fool to even think he is even dreaming of making you his." She scowled at herself. "You're a fool Casey McDonald an utter fool to believe that you are Derek's Reverie."

Casey shut her eyes tightly before opening them when she heard a knock on the door. "Casey it's Em, can I come in?."

"Emily? Ugh!" She silently grimaced not wanting to talk to her right then. However, she knew Emily would not go away until she opened the door and conversed with her. Casey slowly walked to the door and opened it." Em! It is so good to see you!"

"Can you please elucidate what that scene was at Metro?"

"What scene?"

"What scene? Casey it looks like you and Derek were practically fornicating on that dance floor."

"Emily, don't be ridiculous." Casey said sardonically knowing that Emily always made mountains out of molehills when it basically came to anything. "You're probably just overreacting to the way I was dancing."

"Casey, I do not overreact. I observe and what I was observing is not behaving of a girl like you, what about your reputation."

"Emily, please."

"Don't Emily, please. Me, I do not go around fornicating on dance floors with boys who also happen to be my stepbrother. That's the same as incest."

"We aren't blood related."

"Casey, he is your step brother. Most people would view that as wrong. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Casey listened to her friend talk. She understood why Emily was so concerned, she knew that getting involved with Derek would cause more problems than not, but she was willing to take that risk. She just wanted to know what it would be like to be with him. In every sense of the word.

-------

Derek entered his room to find one of his may ex girlfriends, Molly Canton

Derek gave a scouring look at Molly as he entered his room. "How'd you get in here?"

"I sweet talked your father, he loves me you know."

"Than why are you here?" Derek said obviously not in the mood for anything.

"I thought we could fuck. " Molly Canton was Derek's for lack of a better term.. fuck buddy. Derek was never for huge relationship. I suppose the girlfriends he had you could hardly call girlfriends, they were more along the term of friends with benefits.

Derek stared at himself in the mirror. Derek could fuck Molly to ease the tension of his day he had with Casey. The day he wanted to forget about, he couldscrew Molly all night however he knew that it wouldn't matter he had Casey in his blood. He wanted more of her.

"As tempting as your offer sounds Molly I'm going to have to pass."

"What? Why? Derek you don't mean that." She said as she got off the bed and walked up to him, she started rubbing her body next to his. "Derek you want me, you know you do."

Derek however was not budging he grabbed her arms and removed them from his torso. "I told you I don't want to have sex with you. What part of that do you not comprehend?"

Molly whined a bit. "But I need someone, please Derek you always knew how to satisfy me."

"I said I didn't want to fuck. Why can't you respect that?"

Because before you usually had me screaming your name and moaning so loud, that a parent would come up to see what the noise was.

Derek closed his eyes before opening. "I'm sorry Molly, I just don't feel like any company right now, so if you don't mind leaving me alone."

Molly who was obviously upset gave in and decided to leave. "Alright, I'll leave, but I'm not giving up on you."

"Goodbye Molly." Derek said not looking at her while she left. He was saying goodbye for good; he had enough of their games. He wanted something more. Something he knew he could never have with Molly Canton. Perhaps he could get what he wanted with Emily. He however also knew that was impossible because Emily was dating Paul.

There was only one person he wanted more with. Only one person that actually made him smile when he thought of her, and that was Casey. The only thing in his way of being with her, well two things…the fact she had a boyfriend, and that she was his stepsister. But did obstacles ever stop Derek Venturi? You bet they didn't.

---------------

Sam was feeling ashamed at the thoughts he had about Derek. He did not know how to comprehend such feelings. Was he gay? Has he always been attracted to men? Why Derek? He has never had thoughts about other men before.

"Sam no one will ever have to know about this, nobody will ever know. You love Casey, Casey and you are happy." He said as he decided that what he was feeling was just a fly by night thing and that he what he and Casey had been the real deal.

He closed his eyes. An image of Derek came to mind. He opened them quickly. "Oh what do I do?"

"Sam?" His father called out worried about

His father knocked, and heturned to look at the door in utter shock. He did not know what to do. He did not know how to explain himself. He was so sure that his father would have been able to see right through him.

"Sam, Casey's here to see you."

"Casey?" He called as he opened the door excited to see his girlfriend.

Casey walked into the room to see her boyfriend looking abit overwhelmed about something."Sam, you alright?"

"Me, why wouldn't I be alright. I'm just so happy to see you. I love you. I love you so much Casey."

"I love you too Sam." She told him. Sam grabbed on to her and embraced her with everything he had. He then put his lips on hers and kissed her fast. After a few minutes he pulled back. "What was that for."

"Make love to me. Please" He practically begged.


	5. Chapter 5

_Contains Rape. _

Derek felt as if a huge chip lifted off his shoulder. He never realized what stress Molly had on him. He was relieved that he would never have to put up with her again. However he did know Molly would never give up that easily, he would handle her in due time though. What he wanted was to find Casey. He needed to apologize to her for humiliating her in public. Yeah very unlike Derek, but Casey made him do very unlike Derek things.

He hated to see Casey upset; he cared for her far too much to ever want to be the reason why she was crying or so upset. He decided to call her, he knew the cell phone he got her would come in handy. He dialed up Casey's number and waited for her to answer.

Sam was about to enter Casey's center when her cell phone rang. He groaned. "Don't answer that." He begged. He was upset that one lousy phone call might just ruin what he deemed as the most perfect time. He was about to make Casey's his. He was about to make love to the woman he loved so much. However some idiot decided they needed to call her.

Casey sighed in relief when her cell phone rang; even though she said she would make love to Sam, she wasn't quite ready. She wasn't sure why she was about to make love to Sam, maybe it was because she didn't' want to hurt his feelings. Maybe she did want to sleep with him, perhaps deep in the back of her mind she perhaps thought she would be making love to Derek if she closed her eyes.

She knew it was wrong to think that, she did. She however now knew that having sex with Sam under false preferences was also wrong.

She grabbed for her cell phone. "Hello." She greeted the caller.

"Casey? Hey it's me Derek."

Casey's eyes went wide, she never in a million years expected him to call her. "Hey what…uhm…what are you calling for?"

"I just wanted to apologize for pushing you away tonight, I knew it was wrong but I didn't know how to react to your kiss."

"It's alright, I'll uhm…I'll talk you later?" She said in half question half statement.

"Yeah. I guess." Derek answered before hanging up.Casey clicked her phone off and tossed it aside. She sighed a bit, before turning back to Sam.

"Where were we?" He leaned climbed on top of her, and kissed her deeply. She pulled back. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to lose her virginity just yet, she didn't want to give it up to Sam.

"Sam I can't."

" Casey come on, I love you so much he said as he entered her center.

Casey's eyes went wide. "No Sam, Please, I don't want this. Stop Please." She screamed in terror as Sam continued his assault. Tears streamed down Casey's face. She couldn't believe that Sam the one boy she trusted with all her heart was hurting her.

"Please stop, it hurts. Stop Please." She cried as hot salty tears continued to streak her face. She sobbed loudly trying to get Sam to stop.

"It's alright Casey. He smiled assuring as he began to move inside her. "The pain will go away." This made Casey realize that Sam wasn't stopping, he kept going. He soon picked up the pace.

Casey was now more frightened. She took the palms of her hands and pushed them against his chest. "Sam, please don't. Stop." She cried even louder, she cried until her voice was hoarse

Sam kept thrusting oblivious to the fact thatCasey wasn't enjoying their session, oblivious to the fact that he was hurting her.

Caseydidn't know what to do, she tried to push him off but he was just to strong. "I don't want this, please pull out, it hurts. No get off of me." She cried louder. Hoping he would hear her and stop.

However, Sam kept moving against her thinking that Casey wanted this. "It's alright, I love you so much Casey." He moaned as he thrusted himself into her deeper.

Casey used her hands to try to push him off. "Get off me, please stop. No, I don't want his, I told you no." Sam finally released causing Casey to scream loudly as she could which woke Sam up. He opened his eyes and looked at Casey's horrifying expression. What had he done?

"Casey?" He said he pulled away from her, he watched her gather up her things.Casey looked at him with a horrifying expression she threw her clothes on and ran out of the room, He stayed back not knowing what had just happened. "What did I do?" He asked himself in shock. He was scared. Scared that he had done such a terrible act to the woman he cared for.

His father ran into the room after seeing Casey running out of their house in tears. "Sam? What happened?"

Sam looked at his father in shock. "I think I just raped Casey." He broke down not knowing how he let himself get out of control like that. His father held him letting the teenage boy cry into his chest.

"Why Sam, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just…I'm sorry. I have to see Casey, I have to apologize." He cried not moving. He just cried into his father's chest. He cried for Casey, he hated that he had just hurt her in the most horrific ways imaginable. He hated that he had just hurt the one woman he loved so much.

Casey ran all the way home. She couldn't believe that Sam, Sam the boy she thought she loved and that he loved her could have violated her like that. Once she got home she decided to ignore everyone's questions, including Derek's and went up to take a long hot shower.

She kept wondering to herself why Sam had raped her? What did she do to deserve it? Of course she automatically thought it was her fault. That there must have been something wrong with her.

Nora who had seen Casey come home upset and run upstairs quickly, thought best to see what was wrong. But would Casey talk. Nora slowly walked upstairs to find Casey sobbing on her pillow holding an old stuffed animal that Nora thought had been lost in the move.

"Casey, sweetie what's wrong." Nora asked as she sat down on Casey's bed. Casey saw this and got up, she looked into her mother's eyes and broke down.

"Oh mom, I can't believe he did this too me. I mean, I thought he loved me."

"Who honey, what happened?" Nora inquired.

"Sam, I told him no…I said no…but he wouldn't listen. He just wouldn't listen." Casey said between sobs.

Derek who had been listening outside the door wondered what Casey meant. He wanted to ask, but heard Nora ask instead. "What did Sam do?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it happened."

Nora didn't know what to do. She wanted to know what happened between Casey and Sam. Derek wanted to know too, so he made himself known.

"Please Case, please tell us." Derek said as he put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch.

"No don't touch me, get away." She cried backing away from Derek.

Derek backed away his hand in midair. "What the hell did he do to you."

Tbc….

Take care,

Robyn


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Please, tell us." Derek pleaded. "What did Sam do?"

Casey hated the third degree why couldn't Derek and her mom understand that she didn't want to talk about it, that she just wanted to forget it ever happened. Maybe forgetting about it would make it go away.

"Please, Casey we just want to know honey." Nora asked stroking her daughters head.

"It's just so hard to think about, I don't want to even say it. I just want it to go away."

"I know this is hard sweetie, but we can't help you if you don't tell us." Nora explained, she hated to see Casey hurt. It was one thing all mothers hated was too see their children hurt.

Casey took a deep breath. "Sam, he…he.." Casey tried to choke it out but couldn't. She started sobbing, Derek immediately ran to her and held her.

"Breathe, just breathe." He whispered allowing her to take steady breaths. He let go and she continued.

"Sam and I were going to take are relationship to the next level, and we were going to…but then you called." Casey said looking at Derek.

"So after I called you changed your mind?" Derek was starting to put two and two together

"I thought I was ready, I thought I wanted to make love to him…I realized I wasn't ready, However Sam wasn't having it. So he…" Casey didn't even want to say it.

"Raped you?" Derek said fuming.

"Yeah!" Casey whispered quietly

Nora sat down on Casey's bed. The words were there, but she couldn't believe what was happening. Her daughter just told her she was raped by her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Derek ranted

"Derek calm down."

"Calm down, a girl tonight got raped by one of my best friend no less and you want me to calm down." Derek shook his head. "No, I can't…but I know something that will make me feel a hell of lot better."

"And what would that be young man?" Nora asked warily.

"I'm gonna kill the fcking bastard." He said as he stormed out of the house and headed straight to Sam's house.

Sam sat in his room still shocked at what he had done to Casey. How could he have done something like that to her? How could he have let himself get out of control like that? He hated himself. He wanted to sink into the earth and just die.

His father tried to reason with him. "Sam just talk to me, I can help you. We can get through this."

"Dad I just raped my girlfriend I can never get through that, I hurt her. I hurt her in the most unimaginable way possible." He screamed.

His father put a palm to his own head and sighed. He was afraid for his son. He was afraid that Sam had just ruined any shot a decent future. He was afraid that he would close himself up to the outside world. There was only one person who could make it all better and that was Casey, and His father knew she'd probably doesn't want anything to do with Sam right now.

His father closed his eyes and opened them when he heard the front doorbell ring. "Look I'll go and answer that, you just rest I'll get rid of whoever it is."

His father walked downstairs to open the door. When he opened the door, he came face to face with an extremely pissed off Derek.

"Where is he?"

"Derek, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Just tell me where Sam is."

"Why?"

"So I can kill him. I'm gonna make him pay for hurting Casey." Derek screamed as he moved past Sam's old man and stopped at the stairs. "Is he up stairs?" He asked not waiting for an answer.

"I will not let you hurt my son." The man said angrily as Derek walked down the hallway to Sam's room

"Where is he? 'Cause I will search this entire house until I do find him." He screamed as he pushed open the last door, inside the room he found Sam.

Sam shot up off the bed. However, he realized he was still naked, and tried to put on some boxers. However, Derek charged him and pushed back against the wall. Sam laughed a bit. "Derek man, what's going on?"

"What's going on? What is going on? You tell me. Why'd you do it, man…why'd did you hurt Casey?" Derek looked at him with rage in his eyes. Fury and rage in his eyes like a rabid beast ready for the kill. He wanted to kill Sam for hurting Casey.

Sam swallowed. "I didn't mean it. I thought…." He lowered his head and cried. "I thought she wanted it, I never meant to hurt her."

"You never meant to hurt her? How did you think she was going to feel when you raped her? Huh?" He screamed. He tightened his grip around his neck and slammed him harder against the wall.

"Derek…I …" Sam breathing got ragged as he tried to explain to Derek what happened. "I thought she was willing."

"So when she said 'no' you took it as a cue to go ahead and fck her without her consent. So how'd it feel man, how'd it feel to be in control of a helpless girl." Derek asked furiously tightened his grip yet again.

Sam's who was watching on the sidelines had had enough of Derek's abuse of his son. "That is enough Derek, now get your hands off my son." He took Derek by the shirt collar and looked straight into his eyes.

"You have no right coming here and cutting into my son like that."

"When he hurts someone I love…I do." Derek said not realizing he had just said 'love'

"Just go Derek, Just stay away."

"I'll go for now, but I promise you if he ever comes around Casey I will not make any promises I will kill him." Derek said as he left.

Casey walked downstairs to where her Mother and Stepfather were talking. They were talking about pressing charges against Sam. "I'll ask her."

"Casey Darling,we believeyou should call the police and press charges.

"Press Charges?" Casey looked around not knowing what she should do, she then saw Derek come through the front door still fuming at the ears.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

Casey looked at him shocked.

Tbc…

Lot's of Love, Robyn


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**If anyone knows Sam's last name please let me know. If they haven't mentioned it, than don't worry. For story purpose I made one up.**_

Casey stared at her stepbrother who just mentioned that pressing charges against Sam would be a good idea. Was he serious? Casey wasn't sure, Sam was Derek's best friend would he really be willing to turn his friend in?

"Derek, I don't know. I mean what if you regret this. What if you end up hating me?" She asked with a lowered head. Derek walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Nothing you can say or do, can ever make me hate you."

"Why are you doing this? Derek wasn't sure of what he was doing, it was uncommon for him to act this way especially towards Casey. He knew that he cared for her, but he was still confused on the extent of it all. He just knew he needed no wanted to protect Casey

"I don't know, I guess it's because the one thing I don't like is when guys hurt girls. I know I have a reputation of date them and leave them, but I would never physically hurt a girl, that's not me. I respect Women, I hate guys who don't, I'm sorry Sam had become one of those guys." Derek confessed wholeheartedly.

Nora and George were surprised to hear Derek sound so responsible, they were glad that he had a high respect for women; even he was known to play them. "Casey you must be hungry, let me make you some toast and tea." Nora said to her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry." The truth was Casey couldn't bare to choke down food, the thought of what Sam did to her was still. "I think I'd like to lie down."

"That's fine, Derek would you please take Casey upstairs?" Nora asked.

Derek got up and went over to Casey. "Yeah sure, come on Case." Derek gently held her up as the two walked up to her room where Derek helped her on to the bed.

"Thanks."

"You want me to stay."

"I want to rest, I'll be okay." Casey told him. The truth Is she wanted to think about whether or not she should have Sam arrested.

"Okay, if you need anything, We're right down stairs." Derek told her.

"Thank you for being so nice." Casey smiled, before falling asleep.

"No problem." Derek said before turning off her light and shutting the door.

Casey was contemplating on calling the police and presses charges against the boy she had once claimed to love. She had been hesitant however of doing so. Nora told her if she were too afraid to make the call, she would go ahead and make it herself.

After much thought. Casey had walked downstairs to tell the family of her decision. She walked over to her mother given the go ahead to her stepfather. "Make the call George." She whispered lowering her head. She hated to send Sam to jail, but she knew letting him get away with that kind of act would be wrong.

"and if any of you don't mind I really don't want to talk about what happened anymore I just want to go back upstairs and fall asleep and never remember what happened, I just want to forget it all happened."

"Casey darling I'm sorry if I rushed you into anything, please know I would never expect you to remember something so atrocious Darling." Nora hugged her daughter tightly, never wanting to ever let her out of her site.

"I just can't believe it happened. You know, I can't believe Sam could do something like that, Sam was the one person I trusted immensely, but now that's gone, I don't know who to trust."

"You have me and…" Nora laughed.

"Besides my family, how am I gonna have a normal relationship with a man if I can't even learn to trust them."

Nora smiled. "Don't worry Darling you will, you will." She helped Casey into her bed and said goodnight. "Goodnight Darling, I'm gonna go see how George is coming along with the call.."

Detective Margaret Swanson walked up the drive to the front door of Sam's place. She knocked on the door patiently waiting for someone to answer.

"Detective? What brings you by here?" The asked the police detective.

"I'm looking for Samuel Turner; can you please get him for me?" She asked professionally.

Mr. Turner asked the detective why she wanted to see Sam, "Why? Why do you want to see Sam?"

Margaret sighed. "If you must know, I got a call from a George Venturi, and apparently your son has committed a felony of rape."

Mr. Turner sighed. "Alright I'll get him, but detective know that he's is quite upset at himself for what happened." He explained as he went up stairs to receive his son.

Mr. Turnerwalked to Sam's room and opened it. "Samuel, Son?" He called entering Sam's room. "Sam?" Mr. Turner searched his room, and the bathroom however there was no Sam. He then noticed the window was wide open.

Mr. Turner ran to look out it. He closed his eyes knowing exactly where Sam was headed too. He walked back downstairs to explain to Margaret that Sam had snuck out.

"Where is he Mr. Turner?" Margaret asked when Mr. Turner descended the stairs empty handed. "If you are hiding him you will become an accessory to the crime and I really do not feel like carting you off to jail either, now tell me where your son is?"

"He snuck out; I do have a idea of where he is going though." Mr. Turner explained to Margaret that Sam might have gone to Casey to try to explain what happened, he wasn't sure though. Margaret brushed her hand though her hair.

Margaret rushed out the door with Mr. Turner right behind her. "I'm coming with you." He said with a look saying you can tell me no, but I will follow anyways.

"Alright, but don't get in the way." Margaret warned.

The door of Casey's room opened as the person stepped in, he walked over to where Casey slept and just watched her. He brushed the hair out of her forehead, which caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes wide when she saw who it was. She stared at the person oddly.

The person put a finger to his mouth and smiled. "Don't say anything."

Casey just stared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in the update. Life's been really busy as of late. I'll try to update more often.

Edited...thanks to atruwriter for pointing out my mistakes.

Chapter 8

Casey calmed down when she realized the stranger standing above her was not going to hurt her. She just smiled lightly and asked the person what he was doing there? "Derek? What are you doing here?" She asked with a confused smile.

He brushed some more hair out of her face. "I just wanna make sure you're alright. Are you? I mean, Alright?" He asked in the most loving and caring way he knew possible, a way that brought Casey to tears. However, when Casey started to cry Derek got worried and thought that he had caused the tears that were now streaming down Casey's face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No I'm just amazed that's all."

Derek smirked. "Oh Yeah, what has got you so amazed, Princess?" Princess! Derek hadn't a clue why he called Casey Princess, why he always referred to her as 'his princess' maybe he did see her as royalty, a fragile china doll type princess who needs a knight in shining armor to protect her. Derek knew that he would never be her white knight; he was more of the dark knight the one with a hidden agenda. Every time he tried to play hero, there was always something in it for him. He only 'helped' when it was convenient for him, and when he would get awarded for it.

However Casey had changed that, he wanted to protect her as if she was most delicate flower on earth,. He wanted to protect her from everything. He shifted a bit on the edge of the bed that he was sitting on so he could get a better view of Casey's face.

Casey smiled. She was surprised that she trusted Derek. She trusted him with her life as odd as that may sound after the one man who she trusted most in the world had just sexually assaulted her. Now she had more faith and trust in this con man then she had in her own family. "I trust you. I believe in you." She paused for moment and smiled before she continued. "I mean you are supposed to be my worst nightmare, my enemy, and what not but I trust you more than anyone, I know you would never hurt me."

Derek looked at her with such love and protection. "I would never hurt you Princess I l….I have to go." He rushed himself to say realizing he would have said the L word, the word neither of them are prepared to neither say nor hear. "I'll talk to you later Casey."

"Derek?"Case called she wanted him to stay by her side for the night. She just wanted him to sit next to her while she tried to fall asleep. "Can you just please sit with me, until I fall asleep."

Derek was hesitant at first about staying in Casey's room. However, he saw Casey's face and gave in. "If you want me to, I guess…I mean I really don't have anything else to do."

Casey smiled. She sat up on the bed putting a hand on Derek's cheek. "Thank you Derek." She said as she leaned in to kiss him, at first Derek held off but soon took her sweet lips onto his, he took his bottom lip and sucked her top lip as she nibbled on his bottom lip,Casey parted her mouth as Derek let his tongue wander around Casey's as she did his. It was the most sensual and erotic kisses that Derek had ever imagined. He wanted more of it, a hell of lot more; however, he knew that Casey was not ready for anything heavy.

Casey laid down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her mother had slipped a sedative into a cup of tea she had drank earlier and it was now kicking in. Derek smiled as he pulled the covers up to her neck, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before making himself comfortable in one of the chairs Casey has in her room.

He just sat and watched her sleep not knowing that a shadowy figure was watching him.

Sam watched from the veranda of Casey's room. He angrily witnessed the kiss that happened between Casey and Derek, he bitterly thought about killing Derek for laying a hand on his girl. His girl, as far as Sam was concerned Casey was still his girl. He wanted nothing more then to tell her he was sorry for what he did to her and that he will never forgive himself for hurting her the way he did. However now, he couldn't, he couldn't tell her he was sorry not with Derek Venturi sitting right next to her probably waiting to kill him

Sam watched angrily as Derek brushed Casey's hair out of her eyes. He watched angrily as Derek watched over Casey protecting her from him.

The detective knocked on the door to the Venturi-McDonald house, hoping to find Sam there. When Nora opened the door, she was surprised to see the police standing right outside her front door on her front doorstep.

"Hi May I help you?" Nora asked wondering if the police were there to question Casey about her rape. "Is this about my daughter's….my daughter's rape?"

"That's why we're here ma'am we think the suspect might have come here." The detective explained to Nora that Sam had come here.

Nora put a hand up to he mouth and gasped. "Oh dear god, and Casey is upstairs alone." She said as she rushed up the stairs to Casey's room. She was afraid that the detective was right and that Casey could be in danger. He hoped she was wrong though, she hoped that Casey would be sound asleep letting the nights events disappear into the oblivion

She came upon Casey's door and turned put her hand to the doorknob giving a good grip turning the handle as she opened the door ….

Lot's of Love, Robyn


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this out, I was trying to figure out how to fit one of the scenes into the story. It took awhile, but I think I have it. Another thing, for storyline purposes, Sam's last name will be Turner,

Derek tilted back in the chair and just watched Casey sleep. He thought about how great it would be if they could be together. He thought about what it would be like to be in an actual relationship with Casey. He thought what it would be like to be with her, to have an quote on quote affair with his step sister.

Lost in thought Derek barely heard the door open, however when he did he made haste through towards the closet, and entered. He kept quiet as he stood watching the scene unfold, little did he know was that Sam was not that far behind.

Dusty observed as a detective and Nora entered the room along with Holden. It seemed as if they were searching for something or someone. Derek thought for a moment that Nora found out he was in Casey's room after the traumatic moment she went through, Derek knew Nora respectively asked him to let Casey alone for awhile. However why would she need both Mr. Turner and a detective. Then did it dawn on him that they were looking for Sam.

The thought of Sam being anywhere near Casey fumed Derek. It made him so upset that Sam would even think of even going anywhere near her. He wanted to kill him, he fcking wanted to slaughter the effing bastard.

"I don't see Sam anywhere maybe he didn't come here." Nora replied, Nora said as she walked towards the closet. As she was about to open the door, the three had heard a noise downstairs, and went to check it out.

Derek sighed a breath of relief. He walked out of the closet, and then Casey's room only to come face to face with Sam.

Derek could see the fear, the terror that lied in Sam's eyes. "Hello Sam." Derek said in an almost sinister voice.

Sam chuckled a bit backing up a little, but stopped when he realized he hit the railing of the stairs. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Derek moved towards him with a look that said go anywhere near Casey, and regret it." Derek what are you uhm doing here?" He was scared of what Derek would do.

"What am I doing here?" He asked as if it were obvious why he was there. "What the fck are you doing here?"

"I uhm…I came to apologize to Casey." He told him, as he puffed up his chest to show his determination and confidence. "Now if you don't mind, I have to apologize to my girlfriend." Sam tried to move pass Derek to get to Casey, however Derek moved in front of him blocking his way. "Move Derek. I warn you."

"You warn me? Sam you go anywhere near Casey and you'll be eatin' through a straw." He simpered pushing Sam backwards a bit, however he pushed Sam a little too hard and Sam crashed backward breaking the banister he was about to fall as Derek tried to reach out to catch him, but he fell anyway.

Sam's father, The detective, and Nora heard the commotion and came running out, they saw Derek looking down over the pieces of broken wood that was once the banister of the stairs near Casey's bedroom. They both looked to where Derek was looking and saw Sam sprawled out on the floor below.

Nora went up to Derek. "Derek? What happened?"

Derek was not sure how to answer that. "I'm…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I came to check in on Casey, I wanted to make sure she was alright." Derek decided to tell the truth. Deliberately leaving out the kiss that occurred earlier.

"That's very thoughtful Derek, but would you mind telling me why Sam Turner is lying on the ground beneath the stairs?" The Detective asked as she called 911. Mr. Turner rushing down to his son's aid.

Derek knew the detective was blaming him, he could see a mile away. He just could not believe it. He did not know why he could not believe it, after all he would be the first to blame for everything. Nora was the first to blame him for Casey's rape.

"He fell." Derek said stating the obvious as if everyone should have known that. However, the detective wasn't buying it.

"He fell? Mr. Venturi I'm really having a hard time believing that." The officer told him cagily. Derek could see that she thought the pushed her, so he shoved him back a bit but he never meant for Sam to tumble over the edge to the floor below

"He fell, It's not my fault the damn railing isn't strong enough." Derek said as he walked inside Casey's to make sure Casey was still asleep. When he walked in there, Casey was wide-awake breathing heavily, she looked terrified. Derek automatically became concerned and rushed to her side.

"Casey! Are you alright?" He sat down next to her. However, she just looked straight ahead. "Casey." He put his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears. He hated to see her cry. He hated to see her scared and looking lonely. She looked so broken. So fragile he wanted to put her in a glass case and protect her from the outside world.

He knew she was strong though. She was stronger then anyone probably gave her credit for. Casey looked over at Derek. At first she didn't know who he was, however once she saw her eyes became softer and her breathing slowed down. "Derek?"

"Hey how you doing?"

"What's going on? Why are you still here?"

Derek did not know how to answer that. He knew why he was there; he didn't want to leave her. He stayed so he could watch over her. "I stayed so you wouldn't be lonely." He cringed thinking he sounded like some pathetic stalker or something.

Casey just smiled. "Thank you."

Derek was shocked hearing someone thank him, nobody had ever thanked him for anything. "I should be thanking you Case."

"For what?"

"For not throwing me out on my ass the moment you saw me in your bedroom." Derek explained. Even though he had been in love with Casey for a sometime now, he still thought of her as a little spoiled princess.

"I could never do that Derek, I care for you. Right now you are the only one I trust."

Derek smiled. He never had anyone trust him the way Casey trusted him. It made him feel alive, and better about himself. "So, uhm you doing okay?" He asked brushing a strand of hair from he eyes. As he did that. Margo, and Nora came in.

"Mr. Venturi?" The officer said professionally

"Yeah Detective?"

"Mr. Turner is pressing charges for attempted murder on his son, you are under arrest." The detective said as she read him his rights and cuffed him.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Derek laughed. Not believing any of it was happening.

Casey stood up to defend Derek. "You can't arrest him, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Miss McDonald, He pushed another human being down the stairs." Explained the detective

Derek rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you he fell."

"Fell? Mr. Venturi I can't believe you."

Casey got in the detectives. "Well then Arrest me too, cause I would have pushed him over too. Aren't you forgetting that he raped me, he's the one who should be arrested."

"And he is, an armed officer will be stationed outside his room, however I'm gonna have to take Derek in for questioning and book him for the night."

"Then I'm coming with you." Casey said as she went into the bathroom to change.

Nora went over to the detective. "I'm sorry this is happening, isn't there someway Derek doesn't have to be arrested?"

"No, my hands are tied. The only way for your step son to be released is if either Sam or his father drops the charges against him."

"I see, I'll try to keep Casey here. But please can you wait to interrogate him, until either I or his father or down there."

The detective nodded and took Derek to the police station while Sam was driven to the hospital. Derek shook his head not believing he was being arrested for being a concerned friend. "This is crazy you know that Officer."

"Well ya know you should have thought of that before you pushed your friend."

"And I'm telling you he fell."

"Well I have no witness except you and Sam, and Sam is well unconscious. And I have heard you have a knack for trouble, and that is why I'm having a hard time believing anything you say Derek. Now if you don't mind get into the car.

Casey came out of the bathroom dressed. "Where's Derek?" She asked.

"The detective took him in."

"I wished she'd waited. I'll just go there myself, Derek's gonna need me." She grabbed her Coat and before her mother could stop her, she flew down the stairs and out the door. She ran as quickly as she could to the bus stop.


End file.
